Mikey the Adventurer
by candelight
Summary: Daydreaming Turtle Tot Fiction! A certain tot is read a poem by Splinter one day….and dreams about setting sail for adventure. This fiction is dedicated to Mikell.


Mikey the Adventurer

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daydreaming Turtle Tot Fiction! A certain tot is read a poem by Splinter one day….and dreams about setting sail for adventure. This fiction is dedicated to Mikell-one of my favorite fanfiction writers on this site. Mikey isn't very happy right now in her fiction....but things are looking up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Quote:

_Needles and pins,  
Needles and pins,  
Sew me a sail  
To catch me the wind. _

_Sew me a sail  
Strong as the gale,  
Carpenter, bring out your  
Hammers and nails._

_Hammers and nails,  
Hammers and nails,  
Build me a boat  
To go chasing the whales._

_Chasing the whales,  
Sailing the blue  
Find me a captain  
And sign me a crew._

_Captain and crew,  
Captain and crew,  
Take me, oh take me  
To anywhere new."_

_"There is a place where the sidewalk ends  
and before the street begins,  
and there the grass grows soft and white,  
and there the sun burns crimson bright,  
and there the moon-bird rests from his flight  
to cool in the peppermint wind._

Let us leave this place where the smoke blows black  
and the dark street winds and bends.  
Past the pits where the asphalt flowers grow  
we shall walk with a walk that is measured and slow  
and watch where the chalk-white arrows go  
to the place where the sidewalk ends.

Yes we'll walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
and we'll go where the chalk-white arrows go,  
for the children, they mark, and the children, they know,  
the place where the sidewalk ends."

Mikey sighed dreamily as the rat gently closed the rustling pages. His face contorting into a pout, Mikey attempted to reopen the book, but a

chuckling rat held it fast.

"Awww….Sei-Sei….just one more? Please? PLEASE?"

The rat laughed softly again and looked at the wide eyed boy with a mocking smile before kissing him gently on the head.

"You said "just one more" three poems ago, my son. And then you said it again. And AGAIN."

"Jus-"

The rat shook his head, looking a trifle exasperated as he put a palm to Mikey's forehead, and then brought it to his own.

"Ah....your fever's gone down, my son. Excellent."

Mikey looked a little less then pleased at the news, but allowed the rat to scoop him up.

---------------

As Splinter tucked the boy back in beneath the covers, Mikey watched him tiptoe out of the room with a smile.

Waiting a few seconds, the boy's stricken figure suddenly leapt out from beneath his cover, closing his eyes as his hand grasped at empty air.

Heart accelerating, he allowed his eyes to close, mind racing as he gave every particle of his being into the fantasy brewing in his head now...

--------------

The turtle opened his eyes.

And blinked, rubbing at his eyes slightly.

Wow.....there was a LOT of salt in the air! It kind of made the turtle hungry, even as he hurried across the fine planks of mahogony, and

grasped the rawhide rope nearby.

A ship.

An actual ship.

With the turburlent gales in their frantic, absentminded spin, Mikey had to look up, squinting at what was making that fluttery sound.

Flutter.....what a splendid word. Flutter....flutter....flutter.

Enormous white sails were directed at the high masts-three, to be exact. Mikey sucked his breath quietly and released it slowly in wonder.

He knew immediately that he had to climb it.

As he scurried up the rope ladders, he looked down below, fluttery feeling in his stomach again.

The ship was the world below.

All alone in a crashing sea.

Mikey shuddered, shook his head, and continued his journey.

* * * * *

As Mikey sat perched in one of the watchbays, he gazed at the fine cedar bamks below.

There was a plank-very good to know-perched near eastern starboard.

The flags were rustling in the fine air-and, to Mikey's satisfaction, they had the skull and crossbone emblem.

Michelangelo normally had a great fear of skeletons, but this emblem was different.

The skeleton had a very pleasant smile on his face, eyes closed.

And, if he didn't know any better, he'd say that instead of crossbones, those two sticks were lollipops.

There was a captain's cabin, and the servants' quarters.

Plus....he thought he might've seen something that looked like a brig.

Mikey frowned.

He wished he could see things perhaps a bit better, but-

The turtle paused, feeling an unfamiliar wait at his rope belt. He looked down in surprise.

A telescope. A shiny, glossy, for real telescope.

Mikey's heart felt like the organ would burst with joy as he hurriedly grasped it, peering through it excitedly.

Well....this was disappointing. Everything just looked tiny and far aw-

Oh.

Feeling a little silly, Mikey turned the scope around.

The sea was a beautiful thing-an amass structure of blacks and blues, some turquoise in the distance, always glinting with the energy of the

sun like a thousand pearls were nestled beneath the bottom....

It was too much for Mikey, who seized a nearby wooden sword, and then, a rope attached to the mass.

He'd ALWAYS wanted to try this....

Despite the fact the rope was tightly strung by many strands into an almost iron structure, the wood sliced through it quite easily as Mikey

swung down with a whoop, hurriedly tucking his sword next to his scope with ease.

As he flawlessly landed back on the deck, he rushed to the nearby wheel, listening to the seagulls shriek in the distance....

Typical Michelangelo.

Splinter shook his head with a small smile as he helped Michelangelo's still wriggling form back in bed.

Hopefully, his brothers would get some sleep tonight. At least they had not appeared stirred when Mikey had rolled out of bed.

Not even Mikey seemed shaken as he continued to snooze.

Splinter turned to look at Mikey with a fond smile before pecking him one more time, and tucking him in a bit more tightly then before.

"Well, wherever you headed off to, my son, I shall see you in the morning." he paused, a little embarassed.

"But do have fun in the meantime, little one."


End file.
